The Evil Soul
by purple pink gummy bear
Summary: Ell, a 16 year old girl, witnessed her uncles deranged murder at the age of 6. Now, 10 years later, her uncle is back for revenge. Not on the murderer, but on her. Will she survive? Or will the bad guy win? Rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

The look of the words on the old parchment paper reminded me of something. When I read the words, they stuck with me as I tried to remember where they came from. She looked at me with great interest, as if she were trying to figure out great secrets hidden deep within. She, being Mo, my _best friend._

I thought and thought of the words. It was like deja vu when I read them. Over and over and over again. I hadn't even gone to dinner that night, because I was so deep in thought. The paper was nearly one hundred years old. I knew that much.

When I went to sleep that night, I had a disturbing, and quite terrifying nightmare. A man was being slaughtered by his wife. Blood seeped into the carpet, and everything was gory. But, the words, _those words_, came slithering out of the wife's wretched mouth.

_**She will see who you really are. Everyone will**__**see!**_

I remembered where the words on the paper came from. The same dream I had had when I was six. The one that made me have to go to counseling. It was the image of my aunt slaughtering my uncle, I had been standing in the doorway that night. Watching everything, scared to do anything.

I remember the cops questioning me, asking what I saw. I was in shock. I couldn't tell them. To my surprise, I'd completely forgotten about it over the years, nearly ten years ago. I remember a black smoke had risen from my uncles bloody, battered body, like there was a demon inside of him.

Even when I was six, I had known what a crackhead was. I thought that was what my aunt had been, but i guess it could've been anything at that point in time. I still remember to this day the horrified look she'd give my uncle every time he'd walk by, like he could lunge at her or me at any moment.

I sat in my bed horrified the whole night. Just when I was about to fall asleep the same black smoke that had came out of my uncles dead body came into my room.

Holding the parchment and threw it square at my nose.

* * *

**Well, first chapter of my FIRST STORY! R&R please, and tell me what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! Another chapter!**

The black fog dissipated and my eyes stung with ready tears.

I decided that I **must** show my aunt the parchment, now knowing the possibilities she wasn't_ just_ a crackhead.

I hadn't talked to her since I was eleven. I had completely forgotten what she looked like now.

The next morning was a Saturday, so I decided it was now, or never. She'd only lived a few blocks away, so I walked. I wasn't even sure if that was where she lived now, or if she had moved.

I knew she never went to jail for killing my uncle, but thats pretty much it.

I knocked slow and steady, sort of like a cop, but not really. A woman with brown, crimped hair opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought my aunt still lived here still. Sorry again..." i started to walk away but she grabbed my shoulder.

"She is here," I walked into the house, the layout was still the same from when I was six.

Everything was the same, except there was a different rug in the living room. Where my uncle was murdered...

My aunt stood by the unlit fire mantel. Or, at least i thought it was my aunt. She looked WAY different. She had blonde curly hair. She was filled more, not like last time when she was skinny, like a beanpole.

"Aunt Hannah?" I asked, uncertainty lacing into my words. There was a man next to her, and she was crying into his shoulder.

She slowly lifted her head to look at me with those sad, dark blue eyes, that would comfort me when I was in the dumps.

"El?"

I had a sudden urge to go hug her, wrap my arms around my aunt, but I didn't.

"This isn't a good time, El."

Before I snap at her, the patio doors shattered and in came the black fog...

And we both screamed in terror.


	3. Chapter 3

My aunt eyes popped out of her head, but not literally of course. That've been a very gory scene to remember.

The fog swept over to her, and a man formed, and started to strangle her. The crimpy-haired girl screamed and ran from the house.

"Stop!" I was crying, and I fell to my knees, not being able to support myself, when he released my aunt, and came for me. The man that had been next to my aunt was wondering what the hell was happening, and I didn't blame him.

"No! Leave me alone, please!" I stuttered. My uncle... That's who the angry man was.

He came at me, and got up in my face, lifting his hand to my neck.

The look in his eyes could only be described as pure hatred. Pure hatred for me. The night before, I thought he could do no harm, because he was a ghost. He could, and the tight grip on my neck made it impossible to breathe, yet nobody tried to help me. Everyone just watched, horrified at the scene playing out in front of them.

He didn't release me like he did with my aunt, until I was ready to pass out from lack of air.

I looked at the black ghost. The man that I had once loved, as an uncle, of course.

"Leave me alone! You're going to hell, and by the looks of it you've already been there!" I screamed in defiance, and his grip tightened.

"Oh, poor sweet, El. Watching your uncle get murdered while you just stand back in the shadows and weep! Oh honey, you're going there soon enough, too!" a raspy voice came out of the mans mouth.

"I was six, I couldn't do anything!" he didn't care though. He just choked, strangled, and suffocated me.

"Melinda! Help her!" I heard aunt Hannah shout. It was too late. I was already gone, dead.

All I saw was the light. I walked dramatically into it. I saw my family, the past ones. My grandmother, then I saw the lord Jesus. They all welcomed me into their arms.

I couldn't help I was gone, but I was. Thats all I can say. I'd rather not give up the mysteries of Heaven.

P.S the good guy doesn't always win... but I came close enough.

**Plz n****o hate. it is my first story. Keep hateful comments to yourself.**


End file.
